Cromm-Cruach
Cromm-Cruach is the monster and final form of the sorceress, the Banshee. A god of pre-Christian Ireland, with the appearance of a giant worm with many spikes on his body. Cromm-Cruach is a minor villain from the disney television series Gargoyles, appearing only in the episode "The Hound of Ulset" and a minor player in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Defeat Through Music After Daolon Wong humiliates Banshee's ferocious skilss, and even freezes and unfreezes with his magic staff, though a musical number, the Banshee takes the form of the worm beast, Cromm-Cruach. At first Wong hit her with a blast of his magic, only that it didn't effect to the beast. Wong continues to hit her with his magic, though it was futile due to Banshee's invisibility. Before Banshee, in the form of Cromm-Cruach, would wipe out the sorcerer, Wong blasts at the fairy once more in her mouth, causing it's magic to damage heavily the beast in the inside. Suffering from the hit, Banshee reverts back to her normal fairy form and dies, after collapsing before Wong, leaving her spirit form to fade into the void. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Defending The Forbiddens Mountains In this tournament, the Banshee, in her monster form, serves as the final form of Queen Narissa in the Animated Universe, while she, along with the other Maleficent's allies, were ambused by the arrival of Loki's forces, whom their leader's desire wants to eliminate everyone in his way, for the purpose to rule easily his hometown, Midgard. At first, she was confronted by Baron Mordo, one powerfull sorcerer at Loki's side. Acting quickly, she knocked out, temporary, the general, but he stood up and wiped with two blasts the queen, leaving her collapsing to a nearby tower. The only remained living form of the queen was her soul, leaving a shriek of fear, before she disappeared into the void. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Fighting At Tremaine's Side When the forces of King Dedede stormed inside Grimhilde's Castle, they confronted the Evil Queen's second in command sorcerer, Lady Tremaine and her daughters. The evil stepmother summoned the Banshee, in the form of the giant worm-creature Cromm-Cruach, to her aid and sent it to attack King Dedede. Unfortunately the creature met his end, when the trustworthy knight of the King, Meta Knight, entered the battlefield and slayed, with his magic sword, the witch into her mouth, causing her to collapse in the floor, as Lady Tremaine and her daughters watched in horror before they disappeared from the castle. '' Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's transformations Category:Children of Oberon Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Frank Welker